Unwell
by mediarama
Summary: Razer takes Aya to the warden's office to get her away from the yellow crystals. They have a very revealing conversation, whether they mean to or not. During Flight Club


Taking her to the warden's office had been second nature. How could they have forgotten about the yellow crystals? If they had affected the Green Lantern's rings, they could do untold damage to Aya. She was imade/i of Green energy. When she collapsed, the cause was glaringly obvious, and the only solution was to remove her from the situation. Razer was the least needed and therefore the most logical choice when it came to taking Aya somewhere safe.

At least, that's what he assumed. His thought process was so fast that he didn't entirely realize that he'd made up the plan all by himself and flew off without even confirmation.

Aya was an equivalent of incoherent for the first few minutes. It wasn't until they'd put five minutes' worth of distance between them and the yellow crystals that Aya fully returned to her senses.

"Microprocessor failures down to negligible levels."

Razer, who had been so focused on getting to the warden's office, startled when he heard her speak. He couldn't think of a good reply.

"Good. But you still need to stay away from the crystals."

She considered, but stayed silent until they'd entered the warden's office.

The office was a small, cramped little room. The current occupant was, mercifully, a little more tasteful a decorator than the former warden. It was messy and unkempt, but at least Razer and Aya didn't have to worry about spiderwebs. There was a faint smell of mildew and some unidentifiable acrid smell faintly covered by cheap potpourri.

Razer only took all of this in after he'd set Aya down in a chair. ("I am perfectly fine. I do not require rest," she'd said. But she stayed in the chair, perhaps to humor him.) Aya remained in the chair, presumably recovering from the errors and repairing any damages to her systems. Razer, meanwhile, stood on the opposite side of the room, back to the door and arms crossed in front of his chest. He wasn't brooding; he was thinking. To most people, the two were identical.

Of course, he was in a room with someone who could easily see the difference.

"You are preoccupied. Is something troubling you, Razer?"

Razer's head snapped up. She must have finished all diagnostics minutes ago, and she was staring intently at him now.

"No."

Her eyes flicker slightly, examining his face from afar for changes in expression or even muscle tension. She seemed unsatisfied.

"Your physical state does not reflect your emotional response. What is the cause of this discrepancy?"

Razer simply sighed. Of course Aya couldn't take the simple answer. A full minute passed.

Aya stood up, and Razer moved suddenly as if bracing to catch her at a moment's notice. When she remained steady, he returned to his former position, still watching her carefully.

"You are concerned for my well-being." It wasn't a question. It rarely is with Aya. Razer didn't reply. This was a very one-sided conversation. Though that didn't stop Aya. If he didn't reply in words, he often replied in the way he reacted.

"I apologize for concerning you, Razer. I had miscalculated the severity of the effects of the yellow crystal on my physical form."

"There's no need for an apology. Jordan and the Sergeant are in more need of it, I am sure."

Aya considered, her head tilting slightly. "My memory archives are not corrupted. You expressed considerable concern for my well-being. You did not wait for orders before taking me to safety."

Razer shrugged slightly. "You were unwell and I was closest to you. Nothing more."

"I do not become 'unwell'," Aya replied with just a hint of chiding.

"Of course not. It was a metaphor."

Aya tilted her head slightly. "It is an interesting metaphor. I have observed that you often use metaphors related to organic beings when talking about me. Is there a reason for this?"

"They are just turns of phrase where I'm from. Jordan and Kilowog do the same thing," Razer replied, barely inclining his head.

"I see." She sounded thoughtful. She must have been processing millions, if not trillions, of queries at that moment.

"See what?" Razer couldn't help but be curious.

Aya took a moment, perhaps finishing the last string of arguments, before replying. "I see that you regard me as a metaphorical equivalent of a sentient organic creature, not unlike the people of your species."

He gave a noncommittal shrug. "It's because-"

Suddenly, a transmission from Hal Jordan interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, hey, Aya, you're looking much better. Anyway, think you can make it to the torture chamber 4B? We need your help with something. Razer, keep her away from those yellow crystals."

Before Razer could even retort, the communication ended. A split second passed before Razer stood up fully and gestured to the door. Aya seemed slightly put-out but followed along. There would be time to process everything later (though it was already starting as a background process).

She was feeling much better, after all.


End file.
